the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
James Cleveland
James Cleveland '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his first appearance in S2E03's "Rapid Eye Movements". Appearances * '''Season 2 ** Episode 3 *** "Rapid Eye Movements" ** Episode 7 *** "Everything I Know is a Dream" ** Episode 9 *** "Don't Forget Your Friends" ** Episode 13 *** "Echoes" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2012 *** "Snapshot" ** Episode 18 *** [["Snow"|'"Snow"']] * Season 3 ** Episode 5 *** "The Accident" ** Episode 6 *** "Just £3 a Month Can Save a Child's Life" *** "White Noise" ** Episode 10 *** "The Sleep Clinic" ** Episode 11 *** "All the Swans are Gone" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2013 *** "A Walk Home on Halloween" * Season 5 ** Episode 4 *** "Long Pig" * Season 6 ** Episode 9 *** "Sleepless" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "All Children Look the Same" ** Episode 16 *** "Is There Life After Death?" ** Episode 17 *** "No Photo to Sleep" ** Episode 18 *** "My Grandmother's Doll" * Season 7 ** Episode 2 *** "Soundman" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Anniversary" ** Episode 16 *** [["He Howls at the Moon"|'"He Howls at the Moon"']] ** Episode 21 *** "You Are What You Eat" *** "Cubicle Farm" ** Episode 22 *** "I Shouldn't Have Called an Exorcist" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Video Footage" *** "Saying Goodbye to Victor" ** Episode 12 *** "My Friend Found a Manuscript" ** Episode 22 *** "The Ringing in My Ear" * Season 9 ** Episode 4 *** "Feed Them, Leave Them, or Feed Them" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" ** Episode 9 *** "I Bought the House I Died in as a Child" ** Episode 11 *** "Wake Up" ** Episode 15 *** "I Bought a Murder House" ** Episode 17 *** "The Tunnels" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "The Viewing" * Season 10 ** Episode 2 *** "Duplex" ** Bonus Episode #1: 2017 'British Christmas' *** "Carve and Colour" *** "Coming Home for Christmas" ** Episode 12 *** "He Who Listens for Wishes" *** "A Gift in the Dark" ** Episode 13 *** "The Little Man" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 22 *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 25 *** "Return to a Seaside British Pub" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "I Am Not Myself Today" * Season 11 ** Episode 2 *** "The Name Eater" ** Episode 5 *** "Transformation Tuesday" *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 10 *** "Body Fluid Bingo" ** Episode 14 *** "The Box" * Season 12 ** Episode 10 *** "The Halfway House" ** Episode 13 *** "There is No Such Thing as Real Magic" ** Episode 15 *** "Wither Barn" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "He Who Listens for Wishes: The Boy and the Puppy" *** "Radical Attrition" *** "It's With You Now" *** "Pure Water" *** "Late Nights" * Season 13 ** Episode 2 *** "The House of Edges" ** Episode 3 *** "The Final Fold" ** Episode 6 *** "Blackberry Gap" *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 10 *** "The Peddler" ** Episode 14 *** "Into the Black" ** Episode 17 *** "Clown Control" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "How Not to Get Rid of a Body" ** Episode 20 *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Christmas in Antarctica"